


Self-Isolation

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [170]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All Human, F/M, Quarantine, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Kc+sneaking around
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [170]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Kudos: 34





	Self-Isolation

“I’m okay, Mom,” Caroline insisted for the sixth time, rolling her eyes when Sheriff Forbes still didn’t seem convinced. “Do you seriously want me to jump on a plane right now to come home?”

“No,” her mother admitted. “I just worry about you. You have plenty of food? Staples? All your textbooks?”

She gave a small smile, loving that she was so loved. “I’m all set, I promise.”

“Okay, wel- Who’s that?”

Caroline’s smile froze, not that she could blame Skype when Klaus was just walking around in the background of her kitchen. “Neighbor,” she explained with a careless wave. “He ran out of oatmeal, basically begged me to take pity on him. Anyway, I should get back to studying. Online exams are surprisingly hard to prepare for. Love you!”

Once their call disconnected, she turned a glare on Klaus. “What the hell is so difficult about staying in my room?”

“What’s the point of hiding when we’re the only ones here?” he countered. “Your mother is on the other side of the country, she can hardly care about what your friends think of me.”

She scoffed, crossing her arms as he dropped onto the couch next to her. “Like she’s not going to tell Elena’s mom about the guy she saw in our apartment?”

“Elena’s not here, a fact you were enjoying not so long ago.” To emphasize his point, Klaus placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder. “You were so inspired by her decision to shack up with the brothers Salvatore to ride out this pandemic-”

“Ew.”

“-that you kindly invited me to join you here. Is that not true?”

Rolling her eyes even harder, Caroline bit back a grin. “I wasn’t kidding about online tests being hard for me,” she pointed out as he moved a kiss up to her neck. “Maybe I just want you to quiz me.”

His lips landed just beneath her jaw. “Is that what we’re calling it now?”

“Shut up,” she groaned, tugging him up to her lips.


End file.
